What Are You?
by Gipdac
Summary: RJ's dark past slowly begins to catch up with him...
1. Nightmares

What Are You?

Prologue

RJ was standing in a dark room.

Everything around him was pitch-black.

Suddenly, Hammy appeared in front of him.

"Hammy!"

"Hi, RJ!"

Then, a dark figure appeared behind Hammy.

It was wearing a black cloak, and held a scythe.

Its eyes glowed blood-red.

It aimed its scythe at Hammy, and sliced it down vertically.

Hammy was cut in half instantly.

Blood splattered on RJ's face.

"NO!!!!!"

RJ woke up, and looked around.

It had all been a dream…


	2. In The Pond

Note: Sorry this is so short…I promise it will get longer!

Chapter 1

RJ's heart pounded heavily in his chest.

He needed to relax, so he walked over to the pond.

It was still dark outside, and everyone else was asleep.

"Ahh…"

The water felt great.

Suddenly, the bushes behind him shook.

RJ turned around.

Nothing was there.

Then, the opposite bushes shook.

He turned.

Nothing.

"Who's there?"

Something moved into the open.

It was the figure from his dream…


	3. Bloody Water

Chapter 2

RJ stared at the figure in horror.

"What the hell are you!?"

"Don't play dumb, RJ…You know who I am."

"No, I don't!"

The figure hissed.

"You DO know! You remember what happened…"

RJ just stared at him blankly.

The figure's eyes widened.

"You really don't remember…"

It hissed again in irritation, and pulled out a card.

It threw the card to RJ.

RJ caught it, and examined it.

There was an upside-down cross on it, drawn in what looked like blood.

Images flooded RJ's mind.

They were images of raccoons screaming.

They were being slaughtered.

Finally, the images ended.

RJ screamed, and dropped the card into the water.

He looked up.

The figure was gone.

Suddenly, the water around him turned red.

It had turned into blood.

RJ screamed again, and swam to the shore.

He got out, breathing heavily.

He looked back at the pond.

The water was back to normal.

He looked at his fur.

It was completely dry.

It was as if he had never gone into the water…


	4. Talking To A Friend

Chapter 3

(Later that morning)

RJ & Hammy were eating a bag of chips, watching TV.

RJ turned to Hammy, and gulped.

"Hey…Hammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Hammy…We're good friends, right?"

Hammy jumped up.

"Of course!"

"Well, I need to tell you something…"

RJ told him everything.

Hammy just stared at him, and RJ sighed.

"You think I'm crazy, don't ya, Hamsquad?"

Nah. You're my best friend, RJ. I believe you."

RJ relaxed a bit.

Hammy patted his back.

"Don't worry, RJ. I won't let that thing get ya!"

Hammy hugged RJ, who returned it.

He patted Hammy's back tenderly.

He felt a lot better now…


	5. Later That Night

Chapter 4

(That night)

RJ leaned up against a tree.

Hammy was sleeping next to RJ, "protecting" him from the figure.

RJ smiled, and scratched Hammy's head tenderly.

Hammy's back leg kicked in response.

RJ then looked up, still smiling.

The smile faded.

The figure was standing in front of him.

RJ quickly shook Hammy's back.

"Hammy, wake up!"

No response.

"Hammy!?"

Still no response.

The figure grinned.

"Don't worry, RJ. He's not dead, and neither are the others. I've merely put them…In stasis."

RJ growled.

"What are you, and what do you want with me!?"

The figure chuckled.

"You still don't remember, do you? What happened all those years ago? What you did?"

"What? What happened!? What did I do!?"

The figure's eyes glowed redder than before.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I am the Reaper."


	6. The Reaper

Chapter 5

RJ stared at him in horror.

"Wh-…What?"

"I've come to make sure you keep your end of the bargain, RJ."

"What bargain!? What are you talking about!?"

The Reaper raised his left hand.

An upside-down cross had been carved into the pale, zombie-like flesh of his hand.

Suddenly, more images filled RJ's mind.

These were different ones, though.

RJ was now staring at the dead raccoons, covered in their blood, tears pouring down his face.

Then, the images faded.

"_Now _do you remember, RJ?"

RJ felt tears begin to pour down his face as the horrible memories returned to him.

He began crying in agony, and dropped to his knees.

It was all coming back…The horrible memories…Of his family…Of what he had done…

"Do you remember, RJ?"

"Yes…" RJ said, very weakly. "I remember…"


	7. Horrid Memories

War of fire shred their souls

Burn in hell doomsday's toll

Failed to see the trap they laid

Demagogues lead them into the flames

-Cannibal Corpse, Hammer Smashed Face

Chapter 6

(15 years ago)

RJ was 10 years old.

He lived with his mom, dad, and brother.

Then, RJ found the book.

_The Necronomicon: Book Of The Dead._

He'd dug it up on accident, and began reading it.

He found a page that showed him how to summon The Reaper.

He was (in an innocent 10 year old mind) tired of his family, and wished that they were all gone.

He had no idea…

The Reaper came, and brutally attacked RJ's family.

They tried to fight back, but it slaughtered them in a symphony of blood.

RJ saw it all, and then, The Reaper attacked him.

RJ begged for his life.

RJ was spared, but at a price.

He would be allowed to live if he would kill his brother (who was still alive, but only barely).

If he did, he would be spared until he was 25.

RJ did it.

He stabbed his brother through the chest, piercing his heart.

RJ was now 25 years old.

The time had come…


	8. Present Pain & Sorrow

That is not dead which can eternal lie,

And with strange aeons even death may die.

-Abdul Alhazred, The Necronomicon

Chapter 7

RJ was still on his knees, staring in horror at the Reaper.

Tears were pouring down his face.

The Reaper was smiling, enjoying RJ's misery.

"You killed your entire family, RJ. Then, you killed your own brother just to survive another 15 years. You'll never get into Heaven."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"It was your choice, RJ!"

"STOP!!!"

"You can't escape damnation, RJ!"

The Reaper raised his scythe above RJ's head.

"Any last words?"

"…A bargain!"

The Reapers eyes lit up suddenly.

He stared at RJ.

After a few moments, he grinned.

He lowered the scythe.

"Very well, then…A bargain. What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you want…"

The Reaper grinned wider.

"Good…Kill Hammy."


	9. Kill Hammy

Chapter 8

RJ stared at the Reaper in horror.

"Wh-…What?"

"Kill Hammy. Kill your best friend, and I'll leave you alone forever."

"But…"

"Do it."

RJ looked at Hammy, sleeping soundly.

He had layed down next to RJ, to protect him from something he couldn't understand.

Tears formed in RJ's eyes, and he glared at the Reaper.

"I won't do it."

"Then you've made your choice."

The Reaper raised his scythe again.

"Wait…"

RJ pulled something out of his golf bag.

It was a Magnum handgun.


	10. Alternate Ending 1: Sad Ending

Gipdac's note: Okay, there are going to be two alternate endings to this story. This is the first one.

(Alternate ending 1)

RJ aimed the Magnum handgun at his own head.

The Reaper hissed.

"What do you think you're doing RJ?"

"I'm going to Hell anyway. I'd rather kill myself that kill another friend. No…Another Brother."

RJ rubbed Hammy's head tenderly.

"I love ya, buddy. Thanks. And I'm sorry we couldn't have been best friends longer…"

RJ fired the Magnum.

Bits of his blood, skull, and brain were blown onto the ground.

His limp body fell.

The Reaper hissed, and faded into the night.

(Later)

The other Hedgies woke up, and found RJ's body.

No one ever found out why he did it…


	11. Alternate Ending 2: Happy Ending

Alternate Ending 2: Happy Ending.

RJ raised the Magnum toward the Reaper.

He hissed.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not going to kill another person I love!"

RJ began firing.

"GO BACK TO HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

The Reaper raised his scythe, and flew toward RJ.

Just as the Reaper was about to slice RJ in half, he began screeching.

He flew back, and a bright light began to appear in front of him.

RJ was confused, when he remembered something from the Necronomicon.

The Reaper lived on fear, and when its 'victim' stopped being afraid, the Reaper was hurt.

RJ grinned, and continued firing.

More bullets pounded into the Reaper, and RJ fired a bullet into its head.

The Reaper hissed a final time, and imploded.

RJ waited, and sighed.

He put the Magnum back in his golf bag, and layed back down next to Hammy.

RJ looked up at the sky.

The sun was coming up.

Hammy yawned, woke up, and looked at him.

"Did the thing come back, RJ?"

RJ hesitated, and decided on what to say.

"Nah, Hammy. It was just a dream. I'm fine."

RJ waited another moment.

"And…I love you, buddy."

"I love you too, RJ."

They layed next to each other, and watched the sun come up…

END


End file.
